


This Isn’t a Two Minute Minigame

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: “I wish you could see how amazing you are.”She just blinks.“Ah...” He winces. “That’s a vague word, isn’t it? Something you might post on a video online in the comments.”Hinata and Nanami stay inside because of the rain.





	This Isn’t a Two Minute Minigame

The downpour that chased Hajime and Chiaki into the dormitories subsided at some point. Where that point lay, exactly, Hajime couldn’t say for certain, too preoccupied with the noises from his 3DS to pay much thought to the clacking hooves of rain galloping outside. He only realises that the rain stopped when he glances up, waiting for his game to connect to Chiaki’s, and notices the globules and streaks on Chiaki’s window, the only sounds coming from their machines.

Digital fanfare yawps from his console’s small speakers as an orange hermit crab appears on the top screen of Hajime’s gaming system in an explosion of sparkles. It cries out, wearing a hollowed out rock as a shell. Around the creature pulses a ring of light, and in the bottom screen, Hajime can see his reflection’s toothy grin.

“Thanks, Nanami,” he says to Chiaki sitting next to him, her eyes glued to her newly obtained Popplio.

She doesn’t reply, silent as she exits out of the menu and returns to the overworld. He doesn’t lift his gaze off her.

“So now I just have to breed him with a female Heracross, and the one that hatches out will have rock blast, right?” he says.

“That’s right,” she pipes up, still not looking away from her game. “It’s a useful move to have when your Heracross mega evolves because its new ability, skill link, will guarantee that rock blast hits five times.”

Hajime blinks, and then he smiles.

“You know a lot about Pokémon, don’t you?” he says. “You’re incredible.”

Chiaki finally meets his gaze with a thin smile, like an old teacher from junior high school who never actually taught her just bumped into her on the street and complimented her on how much she had grown since they last met, rather than her boyfriend of six months, which is what Hajime is.

“You must have been really popular with the guys at your old high school,” he says, earning a frown from Chiaki. He scratches the back of his neck and lets out a few barks of strained laughter. 

Each burst makes him feel stupider.

She waits for his laughter to dissolve before she answers. “Um, not really.”

Hajime lowers his hand, brings it forward and drops it onto his lap. Chiaki regards him with a furrowed brow.

“Not really?” he echoes.

Even while she talks, her thumbs hop between buttons, and it’s more accurate to say that she glances up from her game a few times than to say she glances down. “I wasn’t unpopular, but guys in my class admired my sprite without examining my stats,” she explains, and with one hand, she gestures to her chest. “Well, the fanservice part of me. It’s okay though... I think.”

Now her other hand stops clicking.

“My father bought me all the games and extra consoles that I needed to complete my collection,” she says, and her smile stretches out into a straight line, no corners upturned. “He understands that I don’t connect with people easily.”

Hajime shakes his head. “That’s still not right, Nanami. There’s more to you than that.”

Chiaki curls the ends of her lips but like when he complimented her, it appears more polite than genuine.

“Every part of you is amazing,” he insists, and he puts his game down. He grabs her shoulders and stares into her eyes. 

A flush pinker than her hair rises to the surface of Chiaki’s cheeks but she otherwise doesn’t react, almost annoyingly passive, and he narrows his eyes a fraction. 

“And I’ll prove it to you,” he says before leaning into Chiaki.

Her lips squash against his. She stiffens. After a few seconds, tension disintegrates in her body, and though she still keeps hold of her game, she doesn’t press any buttons. Hajime slips his hands up to her cheeks to cradle them. The two students squirm but not because either are uncomfortable, but in search of the right angle. Then, when they find it, Hajime pushes lightly into Chiaki, and she lies onto her back, with him on top and between her legs. 

Chiaki sets down her game, letting it sink a short distance into her mattress, and seizes his sides, clutching his shirt.

As quickly as they find that sweet spot, they lose it, but before they try to locate it again, their mouths break apart for a quick breath, and then their lips crash together. Grunts and pants get shared between them, the lips of both hot and clumsy. Her thighs brush against him and instinctively, Hajime wants to grind into her. Halfway through the movement, a voice in the back of his head reminds him of his promise to prove how he appreciates the rest of her body and not just her breasts, as much as they strain her shirt and earn the attention of many. 

He lifts his head and props his body up on his elbows placed either side of her.

“Your lips...” Hajime skims an index and middle finger across the aforementioned facial feature. They pucker under his touch. The skin by his eyes crinkle with his smile. “Sometimes, when they get too dry, you lick them to moisten, but you’re often so absorbed in your game that you forget...”

“Oh.” She pants slightly. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologise,” he says and he drags his fingers away from her lips to her cheek. Chiaki leans into that hand and bats her eyelashes. A rush of heat spreads over his face, over the warmth already there. “It’s... cute.”

Her breathing hitches, just for a moment. She relaxes and stares back at him with equal fondness as his heart beats with, her round cheeks hugging the corners of her lips as she beams.

“I worry about you sometimes, like what if you walk into a lamp post?” he says with a barely contained chuckle.

“It’s okay. I know that you will be there to make sure that I don’t.” Chiaki touches his cheek and though her fingers are calloused, her touch is soft. “Hinata-kun.”

Hajime’s heart surges and he kisses her hand before he presses his lips onto hers again. She huffs out gasps and groans and when his tongue darts over her lips, she opens up so he can lick her teeth. Craving more, craving everything, he swipes at her tongue next and at the ridges in her mouth, none of which taste of copper, or the piece of strawberry candy that she ate an hour ago, or anything bitter or poetic, but just taste, if that word can be used about something so bland, of saliva.

Chiaki’s arms wrap around his neck and her thighs apply more pressure to his sides. As much as he wants to stay like this, he pulls back and gulps, feeling the reluctance in her arms that become more obvious with the more height he achieves. However, when he hikes up her skirt and grasps one of her exposed thighs, she lets her arms fall to her sides. 

“Nanami...” Hajime squeezes, careful not to hold too hard. “I wish you could see how amazing you are.”

She just blinks.

“Ah...” He winces. “That’s a vague word, isn’t it? Something you might post on a video online in the comments.”

Chiaki doesn’t correct him. Hajime coughs in the pause.

“Nanami... It’s not just your lips that I like. There are also your thighs too.” 

He slackens his grip and massages her thigh, while his other hand finds her hand, lacing their fingers together. Her thighs are thicker than many of the girls in his class, with pale stretch marks at the top, and he traces over the shaky lines with his fingers before kneading her thigh again.

“H-Hinata-kun,” she manages to get out, starting the sentence with heavy breathing and finishing with the same. “I feel... I feel...”

“Feel what?” he asks.

Something about his response causes her face to scrunch up, and she can’t not look cute as she does it. Chiaki guides his hand to her panties and she pushes his digits into her, rubbing circles. For several seconds, he doesn’t process what he’s doing, and when he does, he gives a sharp intake of breath.

“Nanami... Do you think...?” he starts, only for her to speak before he decides what to say next.

“It’s okay if it’s with you,” she assures him.

Hajime tests the waters and applies more force. Though she doesn’t make much noise, her legs tremble and she lets go of his wrist, giving him control, and she tosses out a few moans here and there. Despite his best attempts, he suspects that he isn’t getting anywhere other than working up Chiaki in an asymptote, but when he falters, she pipes up.

“You’re doing great, Hinata-kun. Please don’t doubt yourself,” she says, and then she squints, tensing as his fingers stir into action again. “This... This isn’t a two minute minigame... I... I think...”

He smirks at her last remark. Spurred on by her encouragement, he twitches his fingers and grinds them into her, and after a while, Chiaki steers his fingers underneath her panties where he receives an update - she’s wet. The moans that he extracts are louder now, and when he slips a finger inside of her, she clamps her legs around his hand.

“A-After, I’ll pay you back,” she promises, dotting her sentence with a bite on her bottom lip.

“Don’t worry about it. I just want you to feel good,” he says, and he perseveres, even if his wrist is too sore to play games by the time she cries out and thwaps the back of her head against the pillow.

Still, her fluttering eyelashes and bright red face more than make up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> a request from tumblr :v


End file.
